gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Alma
Basic Info- First name is "Alma"; last name is "Amor". Prefers he and him pronouns, and is straight. Appearence - He is 5'11, in height. He looks very thin and boney, and he has a dark olive complexion. He has a sharp face structure with a sharp nose and almond-shaped eyes. His eyes are, strangely, an icy blue that seems to stare right into a person's heart and seems to hold some unknown information no one else knows. He has dark brown (looks black in some lights) hair that is thick and extremely wavey, and as well, he dyes light pink highlights into it. He styles his hair so that it usually covers one eye or comes close to covering one of his eyes. His hair is somewhat of medium length and curls outwards at the bottom. He wears punk fashion and streetwear type of fashion clothing, which contrasts against his personality. Although, when first meeting him, one can get a gentle, friendly vibe from him despite his appearance. He grins a lot, usually in a kind type of way. No matter what, he seems to always have at least three roses on his body, usually one tucked behind his ear, one in between his lips, and one pinned to his sleeve or collar. He smells like roses, hence the nickname "Rosewater". Personality- He is actually very nice and somewhat of a sweetheart, but there is something off about him that can make one feel like they have seen him before. He also already seems to know everyone he meets, even going as far as saying something along the lines as "You are -insert name- deity of -insert what said being is deity of-. Nice to meet you! I'm Alma!" Whenever someone sees him, he gives a familiar vibe, basically. He is rather caring and respectful to everyone around him, even sometimes being overly polite. He often gives roses to random people, and always seems to slip a rose in his mouth. He is always carrying a guitar on his back, and he claims that it was made by his own hands... but something about the way the guitar sounds makes it seem like it is somehow enchanted in some way... hmm... Alma often tells and sings stories about a young boy and his mother. If he is ever asked about who the boy is, he only replies with "Oh, an old friend of mine!" But the way he tells the stories hints otherwise. If he ever developed a crush, he is the type of person to kind of... stare at them for a very long moments and often give them slightly more roses then he does to other people. He tries to hide the fact he is crushing on someone. He is poetic and makes his own songs. Abilities- As I RP with him, he will somewhat reveal different abilities. I sort of want him to be mysterious lol, so as we go on with RPing and stuff, I'll add his abilities here UwU. Quotes- "Everybody deserves a flower, shouldn't they? Flowers are beautiful, just like people can be." - Alma's introduction thread Relationships- 'Echo-' Somehow, he has gained her trust. He seems to act like a fatherly/older brother type figure around her and seems to try to be a good example around her. He seems to also stop her from, uh, murdering. 'Skylight Winged-' 'Germaine-' 'Felicity-' Theme Songs- Let the Music Guide You by Alexander Rybak Trivia/Random Info about Alma- * He is based off of Pisces Aphrodite from Saint Seiya and Spain from Hetalia * Alma's favourite colours are light pink, red, and black * He can sing really good, and he loves to play guitar for others * Is very slow to anger, but do NOT mess with him * He works at CVS * He accidently has left Echo in a parking lot before after a very tiring shift. It took him a very, very long time to find her again. Art- (Feel free to add OwO) Category:Male Category:OC